Embodiments generally relate to security systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of multiple factors to control access to vehicles.
Vehicle entry systems may include proximity-based keyless remotes (e.g., key fobs) that may be used to access and/or start the vehicle. While these solutions may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, unauthorized access and/or operation of the vehicle may be achieved by simply gaining possession of the key fob, which may be the sole user authentication factor with respect to the vehicle. Moreover, if the key fob is lost or stolen, a new key fob may need to be ordered, which may be of considerable cost, delay and inconvenience to the owner. Although certain smart phone applications may allow remote control of vehicles, these applications may also be limited to the use of login credentials to establish the phone as the only user authentication factor with respect to the vehicle, wherein the login credentials may be easily compromised. Moreover, smart phone-based solutions may involve the use of an intermediary (e.g., service provider) between the phone and the vehicle.